1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dental shaping strip. More specifically, the present invention relates to a dental shaping strip with a non-abrasive portion and an abrasive portion.
2. Background Information
Metal fillings were regularly used to fill openings in teeth, such as openings caused by tooth decay (cavities), from the 19th century. In recent years, non-metallic materials have been used to fill openings in teeth. Currently, the most common material used to fill interproximal restorations in posterior teeth is resin based composite.